Happy Birthday Sophie
by SusieDevereaux
Summary: This is the story of Sophie Devereaux's birthday. I wrote this because there are a few stories of Nate's birthday and not many of Sophie's birthday. Hope you like it.


**A/N: **Okay so, I wrote this while I was bored at a family dinner. Sorry for all the mistakes but English is not my native language. Hope you like it.

Hardison, Parker and Eliot were at the brewery after pulling a con.

"So tomorrow is a big day!" Parker said really excited.

"Is it?" Eliot asked a bit confused

"Yeah, it's Sophie's birthday."

Eliot made a realization face and Parker said "I think we should call Nate!"

"Why?"

"I wanna do a surprise party for Sophie!"

"Parker, you do realize that Nate and Sophie are probably in Paris or something, right?" Eliot said.

"So...? Hardison can easily book us a flight to Paris!" Parker said gesturing to her boyfriend.

"I can...!"

Parker jumped with excitement "I'm go call Nate!"

* In Paris *

Nate wasn't sleeping but he was in bed enjoying the heat of his wife's body who was peacefully sleeping next to him. Sophie had her head on his chest and her leg tangled in his. He loves watching her sleep, she is so beautiful. And now she is his, he can kiss her whenever he wants, hug her whenever he wants or take her to their bed whenever he wants and make love to her.

He was pulled back from his thoughts when his phone buzzed. Gently, not to wake Sophie, Nate lean a little to grab his phone and answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey! It's me, Parker!"

Nate smiled a little "Hi. How are things over there?"

"Things are good! We just finished a job and I remembered that tomorrow is Sophie's birthday."

"Yeah, it is. You called to wish her Happy Birthday?" Nate asked a bit uncertain.

"No, I was thinking in throwing her a birthday party!"

"You do know that we are in Paris, right?"

"Yeah! But we can all go there! Besides we already miss you!"

"Well, Sophie was saying that she misses you guys, so..." Nate obviously wasn't going to say that he misses them too.

"So can we go there?"

"Why not?"

Nate couldn't see it but Parker actually started jumping with excitement "Great! Oh and don't tell Sophie! I mean it!"

"She won't hear a thing from me. Bye."

*in Portland*

Parker came out of Nate's office, actually it was hers now.

"Hardison! Book us a flight! We're going to Paris!"

Eliot laughed and Hardison shook his head "The woman is crazy!"

* Paris in the morning *

It was 9am in Paris and Sophie started slowly waking up. Careful, not to wake Nate, she got out of bed.

Sophie dressed the shirt that Nate had worn the day before, it smelled like him and she just loved that scent. She went to the kitchen and start making tea.

While the water was getting hot in the kettle Sophie went near the window and opened the curtains to reveal Paris, a city she loves. _Where I shot my husband and he shot me back, in the back_ she thought. That was the only scar on her body that she liked.

Suddenly Sophie felt rough but gentle, strong hands on her hips and nice warm lips on her neck, on a sensitive spot that she loved and only one person knew about. Sophie had to bit her lips to keep herself from moaning.

"Good morning my love" Nate whispered huskily on her ear.

"Good morning." Sophie turned around so she could kiss him properly. After the kiss she turned around so that she was facing the window again.

"What were you thinking?" Nate asked standing behind the woman he loves and placing small kisses on her neck and gently biting her ear lobe.

Sophie shrugged a little before answering "I was just remembering when you shot me."

Nate bit a little harder not enough to hurt though "You shot me first!"

"Well yeah, you were kind of a cop! I had to get a way to run!"

Nate was about to reply when the kettle started whistling and Sophie got out of his embrace.

"Don't you, by any chance, want to make those delicious crêpes that you make?"

"Sure, why not... Let me just go put something on."

Sophie grabbed his wrist and shook her head when he look at her confused "Tsk tsk, no darling, you're are going to keep that shirt-off-boxers-only look"

Nate laughed and shook his head. He turned around to grab the ingredients he needed to make the crêpes "Why don't you go to bed and I'll bring you breakfast?"

"What's that?" Sophie asked already in bed.

He just shook his head and laughed.

About a 30 minutes Nate appears in the bedroom, carrying the tray with the crêpes and two cups of tea to the bed to see Sophie with a leg covered and one uncovered.

"You're such a tease babe!"

"Oh shush you like it!"

"Well I can't argue with that! Here's your breakfast."

"This is really good! So what are we going to do today?"

"I don't know." Nate lied "It's not like something special is happening today..."

Sophie slapped his arm playfully.

Nate didn't really know what to say next so he thanked God when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!"

A few minutes passed and Nate returned to the bedroom.

"Who was that?"

"It was mail"

Sophie didn't buy his terrible lie so she kept glaring at him.

"Really! It was mail."

"Hm hm! I'm sure!"

Nate's phone buzzed "Hey, can you help me take this to the kitchen?"

"Really, you can't do it?"

"No, my body is still sore!" Sophie gave him a confuse look "You know, from last night!"

"Oh... Ohhh..." Sophie smiled seductively "Fine, I'll help you! But just because you were a very good boy last night!"

When they reach the kitchen there were colorful balloons everywhere and a big poster saying 'Happy Birthday'!

"Nate...?" She turned around to find him smiling at her "When did you prepare all this?"

"I have nothing to do with this!"

Hardison, Parker and Eliot jumped screaming 'Surprise!' Well, Hardison and Parker jumped, Eliot just screamed and threw a bunch of confettis to Sophie!

"OH MY GOD!" Sophie ran towards them to hug them! "Oh... I've missed you guys!"

"Happy Birthday Sophie!"

"Aww thanks!"

"Here's your gift!" Hardison handed her a white (big) box with a red lace.

Sophie opened it and she let out a huge gasp when inside the box was a little cute puppy.

"You've gotta be kidding me! You got me a puppy?!" Sophie took the puppy from the box and held it close to her chest. "Oh he is so cute, look at him Nate!"

"Yeah, he is!"

"I picked it!" Parker said happily.

"He looks like you Nate!"

"Really? You're comparing your husband to a dog?!" Nate asked with fake annoyance.

"He has blue eyes!"

"What are you gonna call him?" Hardison asked.

"Knight!"

"Anything to do with the fact that he is white and has blue eyes, right?"

Sophie smiled knowingly and winked at her husband "Of course not!"

"Okay, so now here is your cake! I made it, so if you tell me you don't like I'm gonna have to take Knight away!"

"I'm sure the cake is delicious, Eliot!"

They ate the cake and talk for a while. Nate and Sophie asked how things were going with the cons and the 'kids' asked how was being married with each other and thank God to everyone Nate and Sophie didn't go into details about their honeymoon.

Nate walked the 'kids' to the door while Sophie kept seated on the couch playing with Knight "You really had to give her a dog?"

"Why?"

"Look at her, she can't stop making goodly eyes to it!"

"Are you jealous of a dog, Nate?"

"Haha very funny! So where are you guys staying?"

Parker and Eliot turned to Hardison.

"Funny thing, actually, I, kind of, forgot to tell you that we have to go back to Portland tonight because we have a job tomorrow!"

"Damn it Hardison!"

Parker just rolled her eyes. They all said goodbye to Sophie and Nate and then they left.

Nate returned to the couch to watch Sophie talking to Knight as if it was a baby.

"Who's the cutest? Who is the cutest dog in world? You are! You are the cutest!"

Nate sat down next to her gently kissing her temple.

"We don't have any dog food! We have to go buy some!"

"Soph, calm down, they left some here and we can go buy more tomorrow."

"And where is he gonna sleep? He has to sleep in our bed tonight."

"No, that's not happening! At least not tonight!"

"Why?"

"Well..." Nate took Knight from her lap, put him on the floor and gently picked Sophie up "I have plans for us tonight!"

"Do those plans involve us naked?"

Nate smiled "Eventually. But now you have to dress something really fancy."

"I'm even not going to ask!"

"Good! Now, let's get dressed!"

Together they got dressed. The irony of that, usually they got _**un**_dressed together. They glanced at each other from time to time. They were both ready. Sophie was beautiful, she was wearing an amazing short, blue navy dress and Nate looked really handsome with a suit and no tie.

"Come here!" Sophie said and adjusted Nate's collar. "Handsome!" She leaned a little to give him a light peck "Now, do I look nice?"

"Beautiful, but before we go..." Nate opened a drawer and took a Channel box. Inside was a beautiful necklace. Nate took if from the box and gently placed it around Sophie's neck.

"Gorgeous!" Nate said and kissed her cheek.

Sophie checked herself in the mirror, then turned around and threw her arms around Nate's neck "Thank You!"

Nate smiled "You're welcome! Now..." He extended his arm for her to take "... shall we?"

*on the top of The Eiffel Tower *

"How?!"

"Anything for you my love! Now let's sit down and eat." Nate helped her sit on her chair as the gentlemen that he is.

"A puppy, a gorgeous necklace and a romantic dinner on top of The Eiffel Tower...? This might be the best birthday ever!"

After they ate Sophie started hearing violins and Nate took that as his cue so he got up.

"Care to dance with me beautiful?"

Sophie took his hand and rested her head on his shoulder while Nate's hand were on her waist.

They danced for a while smiling at each other.

"Thank you." Sophie whispered gently against Nate's lips. "Are we gonna go home now?"

"No. Now we are gonna go for a walk along the Seine."

Hand in hand they walked along the Seine. They talk, they smiled, and they kissed. It really was one of the most perfect nights of their lives.

Suddenly Nate stopped, making Sophie stop with him, and stared at the love of his life and said nothing, just stood there looking at her.

"Nate? Are you okay?"

Nate grabbed her hips and pulled her against him, making her gasp of the sudden movement.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world, and I love you Sophie Devereaux." Nate kissed her and then started screaming "I LOVE YOU SOPHIE!" The people around them started looking.

"Nate! Stop it!" Sophie said smiling and placing a hand over his mouth.

He laughed at her embarrassment "Come on, let's go home."

Nate spotted a taxi and extended his hand to make it stop. They got inside and Nate told the driver the address. The ride was made in silence but they definitely weren't ignoring each other's presence. Nate placed small kisses on her cheek, her nose, her forehead, her lips, her neck, her shoulders and her collarbone. Just as Nate was about to go a little further down the taxi stopped. They arrived. He paid and helped Sophie get out of the car.

They got inside the elevator and once the doors closed Nate pushed Sophie against the elevator wall, put a hand on her hip and let it travel down her body until he got to the back of her knee. He lifted her leg and hooked it around his waist. He did the same to the her other leg. Their faces inches apart yet he didn't kissed her.

The elevator doors open but Nate kept holding Sophie against him and started walking towards their apartment door. Sophie had no idea how, but in some way Nate managed to open the door.

Once inside, he carried her to the sofa and, finally, captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Sophie pulled away to breath, since oxygen is important and all. "Really darling, the couch?"

"Don't worry, we have time for the couch, the table, the wall, the bed, the shower, the..."

"The table?" Sophie asked with one raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, the table!" Nate smiled and kissed her again.

Their lovemaking was passionate. It was gentle, it was rough, it was everything. After the couch, the table, the wall, the bed and the shower, they were, naked, cuddling on their bed. Sharing kisses and caresses.

"Thanks Nate."

"For what?"

"For this day. It was lovely!"

Nate smiled and kissed the tip of her nose "Happy Birthday love."


End file.
